At the present time, generating electrical energy by installing and operating solar panels on roofs and other areas normally subjected to sunlight is very popular. A major problem that occurs, however, is the connection of the remotely located and widely distributed solar panels (mounted on a roof or other area) to a location at which the generated electricity can be stored or used. Also, because the solar panels are not generally structural elements that can be used in load-bearing applications, mounting the solar panels can be complicated and expensive.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved flat roof structure supporting and connecting solar energy systems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved flat roof structure supporting and connecting solar energy systems that is relatively simple to install and electrically connect.